Video game streamers typically engage with their audience by showing live footage of their own gameplay. Sometimes their own commentary is provided during the gameplay. While this is an effective means of displaying what the streamer is seeing on his or her game screen, there is no effective means for a streamer to display and represent what is happening to other players in separate parts of a game or eSports competition.